The Things We Do
by tika12001
Summary: Based on a post made in the fb group by the beautiful Miss Juju, this is basically about the adorable, weird, annoying and yet still endearing things that couples do to annoy each other.


**_Title: The Things We Do_**

**_Author: tika12001 (aka Katie)_**

**_Rating: K_**

**_Disclaimer: not mine, never will be, make no money, etc_**

**_Summary: Based on a post made in the fb group by the beautiful Miss Juju, this is basically about the adorable, weird, annoying and yet still endearing things that couples do to annoy each other._**

**_Summary: Eh. Feeling a bit low at the moment... for the last two weeks... so decided to write this to try to cheer myself up. Worked a little bit. Will work on My Saving Grace soon._**

_R&IR&IR&I_

Jane Rizzoli, Maura mused, was a far more loving partner than Maura had ever anticipated. Certainly, there was the brief panic at the beginning of their change in relationship that Maura _had_ anticipated – several declarations of heterosexuality, vehement denials of emotions, etc – but once she had settled into the relationship, she became fully relaxed into it. Certainly she wasn't a huge fan of 'PDAs' (PDAs being what Jane called them; the acronym standing for 'public displays of affection') at work, though she never sought to actively hide their relationship either. Out in public, however, it was a different story. On the rare days that they both had off and were out shopping together, Jane was happy to give her pecks on the lips and hold her hand or cuddle her. When Maura had questioned her, Jane had answered honestly: 'I'm not ashamed of you, and I'm not going to act like I am.'

So while Jane had pleasantly surprised Maura in many ways – Maura had honestly thought she would be far more reserved and would certainly not want her colleagues to know of their relationship – she had never actively confused Maura.

At least, not until they moved in together.

_R&IR&IR&I_

"Jane?"

"Hmm?" Jane pulled her legs off the coffee table quickly and Maura rolled her eyes affectionately. "Yes?"

"I was just looking for my spice rack. I always keep it right _here_..." Maura pointed to the disagreeably empty bench, "but it's not here now." She frowned at the space, as though her facial muscles had the power to make the spice rack magically reappear.

She blinked. She really had been spending too much time with Jane.

Speaking of Jane... "Jane? Did you hear me?"

"What? Oh, yes..." Jane's voice sounded strangely strangled, and Maura's brow furrowed in confusion. "I put it in the cupboard."

Maura turned to look at the cupboards. "Oh. Why?"

Jane shrugged, the action, even though Maura could only see the back of her head, appearing suspiciously innocent. "Dunno. Felt like rearranging?"

"Right." Maura looked at each cupboard in turn. "So... which one did you relocate it to?"

"To the right of the sink. Top shelf."

"Top...!" Maura gasped, then grumbled under her breath, opening the aforementioned door and staring at the barely visible spice rack. She reached for it, but knew even as her hand was only partway up that she had no chance of reaching it. She pulled her hand back and glared up at the rack. There was a soft noise behind her and Maura whipped around, but Jane was sitting in the exact same position, staring at the television. "Hmm..." Maura mused, before walking over to the door and retrieving her shoes that she had yet to put away (Jane still claimed she was hopelessly organised and needed to become more of a slob, but since when had old Maura left her shoes by the door for more than 10 minutes?). Sliding the high heels onto her feet, she triumphantly returned to the cupboard, reached up and... found that her fingers were still a disappointing inch short of their goal. She pulled back once more, turned to return her shoes, and jumped. Jane had materialised in front of her, seemingly out of nowhere, and Maura put a hand to her heart in an attempt to stop it pounding.

"Want some help, honey?" Jane smiled brightly, reaching up and effortlessly grabbing the spice rack, handing it to Maura.

"Oh... thank y..." Maura trailed off as Jane doubled over in laughter. "Wha... what's going... why are you laughing?" she asked, completely baffled.

"Oh," Jane gasped, wiping tears from her eyes. "I love you Maura."

"I... I love you too, but..." Maura blinked as Jane kissed her on the forehead and headed back to the couch, still guffawing randomly.

What had just happened?

_R&IR&IR&I_

"Jane? What dress do you think I should wear today?" Maura called out from the closet, holding up two dresses and staring at them, her brow furrowed in deep consideration. Her back was to the closet door so she listened intently for the sound of Jane's heavy footsteps (she was always amazed that such a slender woman had such a heavy step, but she supposed it was all part of her 'swagger', as Jane called it) but there was continued silence. "Jane?" Maura called out again impatiently, and finally she heard Jane's footsteps.

"I'm coming, I'm coming, sheesh..."

Maura held up the dresses and waited for the footsteps behind her to stop, when... "Oooof! Jane!" She turned around to see Jane grinning in a unrepentant way. "You just walked right into me!"

"Oh, did I?" Jane asked, her eyebrows raised in a falsely innocent way. "Sorry. Didn't see you."

Maura blinked. "This closet is well lit, Jane, how could you not..." She trailed off when Jane's hand, already perilously close to her backside, snuck out and gave one cheek a squeeze.

"Whoops. Sorry. I _still_ didn't see you!"

"I... Jane, are you being whimsical?"

"No, Maura... of course not," Jane replied, fluttering her eyelashes. "I really didn't see you, I promise." She turned to leave the closet, but just before she went through the doorway, she paused. "Wear the blue one. Blue really suits you."

"I... okay. Thank you," Maura said slowly, feeling bemused as she turned to watch Jane leave.

Jane looked over her shoulder, winked, and grinned hugely.

Maura shook her head, then shrugged. Oh well. She didn't have time to think about Jane's odd behaviour... she had an outfit to put on.

_R&IR&IR&I_

"Do you think Bass ever thinks about his life?"

Maura blinked. "I... I'm not sure what you mean?"

"I mean," Jane mused, her chin on her hand as she stared at Bass in apparent deep thought, "do you think he has life goals?" She gasped dramatically. "Maybe he wants to be the president!"

Maura opened her mouth and shut it again. "I... he's a _tortoise._"

"I know. But Jo wants to be an astronaut." Jane grinned. "I'm just saying, don't hold him back. He could be our first turtle president." She walked back inside the house, leaving Maura to blink bemusedly behind her.

"He's a tortoise!" she finally shouted, and shook her head as Jane let out a roar of laughter.

Sometimes she _really_ did not understand that woman.

_R&IR&IR&I_

"Oh, Maura, your feet are freezing!" Jane groused as Maura climbed into bed and scooted closer to try to warm herself up.

Maura glowered. "I just took Jo outside for you. Of _course_ my feet are cold."

"Hmph," Jane muttered, and moved her bare legs out of the reach of Maura's feet. "Well, thank you. But stop touching me with your toes. They're _cold."_

Maura rolled onto her back as Jane turned off the light, and stared up at the ceiling petulantly. So Jane was allowed to move things to high shelves, and make up fake goals for their pets, and all sorts of other irritating things, but Maura wasn't allowed to...

Slowly, Maura grinned. She turned to look at Jane and could see where the cover had fallen low, Jane's singlet had ridden up, exposing her back. Maura's grin widened, and she moved herself around carefully in the bed. "Hey, Jane?"

"Hmm?" Jane replied, lifting her head up to turn it towards Maura... but at that point, Maura struck, placing her still ice cold feet directly onto the exposed skin of Jane's back. Jane squawked loudly and leapt out of bed, flapping her hands ineffectively. Maura roared with laughter.

"I love you!"

Jane glowered, but couldn't help the small smile that broke out over her face. "I love you too, you irritating toerag..."

Maura gasped. "Me? What about all those things that _you_ did?"

"Yeah, but..." Jane shrugged, climbing back into bed and crawling over to Maura predatorily, "it's cute when I do it."

Maura frowned. "It is not."

"Oh it _so_ is too..."

**_END_**

_Might be crappy. I don't know. :-/ Anyways. Love to all, -Katie xoxo_


End file.
